buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 12: Worlds Unite take the stage!
The Stadium was finally back in operation. After suffering from the blackout, caused by an unknown individual, the Stadium had suffered a brief few moments of panic. During this panic, the crowd was a lot more active and a little more destructive than before. The cleaners were picking up the last bit of trash from the battlefield. The engineers were finishing their repairs on the Stadiums systems, and the final light, still not yet functioning, turned on and lit up the rest of the battlefield. The crowd cheered in relief, no longer sat in the dark. The manager of the Stadium and the chief engineer were stood in the main power room. The manager and chief were talking about the power outage. "I don't understand how the power was cut like that, this should be a secure room!", the manager argued with the chief. The chief, annoyed at how he was being blamed, argued back, "This room IS secure, its not-". "It clearly isnt!", the manager interrupted. Just then, another man ran into the room, after typing a password into the door. "SIR, SIR!", he yelled as he ran. The manager turned around and spoke to the third man, who was wearing a white coat. "S-Sir, i just.....found something out....about the break-in", the white coated man panted. "Well, speak up then", the manager told him. The coated man stood up straight and showed list to the manager on a portable tablet. "See? Look at these times, and the doors that opened, this room wasnt broken into, the door was opened properly, the one who shut off the power knows the password!", the coated man announced. The manager and chief stood in disbelief, knowing they only gave passwords to employees at the Stadium. Back in the Cafe, 2 teams sat at a table, talking amongst themselves. These teams had finished their respective rounds in the tournaments and were taking their breaks after several fights. Sorin was sat in his own world, simply waiting for the next round to start on the monitor in the stadium. He was more focused on seeing the strength of the next team fighting, Team World Unite. Their members consisted of Kagome Agara, GX and Allisia Vanguard, all of whom he met at the beach a while ago. He watched the screen and saw GX and Allisia stood outside of their booth. Sorin noticed that Kagome wasnt there, which dissappointed him, as he was looking forward to seeing her fight. "Looking for something?", a voice came from the end of the table. Sorin turned to see Kagome stood at the end of the table, looking quite cheerful. Sorin looked back at the screen, then at Kagome, "You know, your supposed to be on the stage right now, right?", Sorin pointed out. Kagome looked up at the screen, confused and noticed her teammates on the screen. She then then recoiled and panicked, "UH OH!". Kagome then started to run towards the door to the cafe, clutching her Core Deck Case. Everyone watched her leave at high speed, leaving a small trail of dust as shes ran. Berith, sat at the table with his team, remembered he needed to talk to her. "I'll be right back, I just need to go do something", he said, as he ran after her. Chain and Serena both watched as he ran after Kagome, while Sorin watched the screen. "What's up with him?", Serena asked. Chain looked back at her and replied, "I don't know, but it's not really our business". Kagome was hurrying to the booth where her team was currently at. She was tightly holding onto her Deck, ready for a fight. She was looking forward to fighting, not having had a fight for a while. "Wait!", Berith shouted, catching up to her in the hall. Kagome turned around as Berith caught up with her. He looked straight at her, as she looked back confused. She then asked, "Um, what's up?". Berith was still suspicious about her, since he'd spoken with Ifrit. According to Ifrit, Kagome abandoned Ifrit as her Buddy when she found something new, something stronger. Berith needed to know what this monster of hers was, but didn't want to seem rude. He decided to simply smile and say, "I just wanted to say, Good luck". Kagome smiled back at him, her face brightening up as she replied, "Awww, thank you!". Kagome then turned and continued to the Stadium, she was alreayd late and didn't want to be even later. Berith looked on as she ran down the hall, and made his way to the stands, to watch the match unfold. "Sorry I'm late!", Kagome shouted as she ran into the booth. GX and Allisia were stood in the room, and turned as she entered. "Finally!", GX said in relief. "We've been waiting, your up first!", Allisia remarked. Kagome leaned forward as she caught her breath, then stood up with one final deep breath. She looked out onto the field to see the opposing player taking his place on the stand. The fighter for the other team was a young man with black spiky hair with deep red eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie on a purple shirt and short cargo pants. He was waving at the audience, who cheered back. Kagome felt a sense of unease from him, feeling he was more of a poser than a fighter, but this was the second round, so he must be good. Kagome turned to GX, who smiled at her, "You got this, go get 'em", he said. She nodded and turned to the stage, smiled and walked out, her dress blowing in the wind. Allisia and Axia were stood next to each other, Axia in his human form. Alissia looked at him and asked, "Will she be ok?". Axia knew what she meant and watched as Kagome walked out, and he said to her, "I hope so". Meanwhile, up in the stands, Berith took a vacant seat, and watched as Kagome walked out onto the playing field. She looked really confident, as she took her place on the stand and faced her opponent. Berith had something on his mind however, the new Buddy monster that Kagome had supposably replaced Ifrit for. He needed to understand what Ifrit meant, and needed to see the match for this. It also gave him a chance to see how much she had improved. Both players had suffled their opponents decks and we're ready to Luminize, and her opponent, Zanto Róngyù, was first. "With the determination of furious warrior, make your selfs known as you crash onto this battle field!!! LUMINIZE!!! United Front!!!", He shouted. At the same time, his Buddy monster appeared next to him, bearing the Dragon World flag. His Buddy was a large dragon, plated in body armour and wielding a second flag in his right hand, Thunder Knights, Kommander Fahne. His Core Deck Case transformed into a large, broad sword, which he stabbed into the ground and drew his cards from the gem on the hilt. Kagome took her case and went ahead with Luminizing. "Beings of the future, Combine the land of trees and machines. Future Protectors, LUMINIZE!!". Her deck case turned into its large crystal form, which hovered to her right and her Buddy Monster started to materialize. It had a large body, and short arms which slowly extended claws. Its head became visable and its eyes glowed a bright red, before changing to yellow. The light around her Buddy dispersed to reveal her Buddy, Armorknight Polarbear. Berith looked on in confusion, he was under the impression her new Buddy was much more menacing than what he could see, but it didnt look threatening at all. "That's odd", Berith remarked. He knew he hadnt seen its strength in battle yet, and decided to wait and see what it was like in a fight."ALLLRIGHT FOLKS!", Bass Forte yelled, "Its time for the next match, and we have the classic rivalry of Dragon and Danger World, let's get them started folks, BUUUUUDDDDDYYYYYY-FIGHT!", The audience joining in at the last minute once again. "Raise the flag!", Both players shouted, the audience joining in and neraly deafening Berith. "I'm with Danger World!", Kagome shouted. "And I'm on Dragon World's side", replied Zanto. The fight was finally starting, and Berith was watching carefully. KAGOME'S MOVE Kagome, Hand: 6. Gauge: 2, Life 10 Zanto, Hand 6. Gauge. 2. Life 10 Kagome readied herself for the first move, "Charge and Draw" Kagome smiled as she scanned her cards, debating on her first move. Kagome picked up a card in her hand and called out, "I activate Dangerous Responce. I can draw 2 cards but if there isnt an Armorknight Attribute in any of those cards, its sent to the drop zone". She draws her newest card as she smiles a bit and reveals it, "I call Armorknight Gargoyle to Center". A card dissapearing from her hand as the card appeared on the field releasing a small but threatening beast. "Now, attack the Fighter!" The Gargoyle leapt up and attacked Zanto straight into the face with its drill draining his life to 7. END OF MOVE ZANTO'S MOVE Kagome, Hand 5. Gauge: 3, Life: 10 Zanto, Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 7 Zanto did not flinch from that as he reutnred to his stance to draw a card. "Draw, Charge and Draw! I call Thunder Knights Broad Dragon to the Right and Thunder Knights Main Gauche Dragon to the Left!" Main Gauche Attack that Gargoyle". Main Gauche swoops in as his fangs go through Gargoyle."Now Broad Sword, Attack the Fighter" Broad sword swooped in, sword in hand as he Z Shaped his blade into Kagome draining her to 8. END OF MOVE KAGOME'S MOVE Kagome: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 8. Zanto: Hand; 4. Gauge; 3. Life; 7. Kagome had a lot to do to retaliate. "Alright then...Lets get this battle cookin. Draw, Charge and DRAW! Well then, Lets get pumpin' with ArmorKnight Chimera to Center and Buddy call to the Right , ARMORKNIGHT POLAR BEAR!" Suddenly two Cards shoot out of her hand as her field gets fortified as her life points go to 9. "Now Poly, Atack Broadsword!" Zanto then moves Main Gauche due to Kagome beginning her battle phase to the center as Polar bear begins to charge his missiles when Broadsowrd is knocked out. "Now Chimera ATTACK MAIN GAUCHE!" Chimera then claws through Main Gauche like dinner . END OF MOVE ZANTO'S MOVE Kagome: Hand; 4. Gauge; 4. Life; 9. Zanto: Hand; 4. Gauge; 3. Life; 7. Zanto Prepares his sword as he gets into a dangerous Fighting Stance. "I DRAW, CHARGE AND DRAW! I BUDDY CALL MY SECOND IN COMMAND MY WARRIOR OF HONOR! THUNDER KNIGHTS LEADER COMMANDER FAHNE TO THE LEFT!!" Zanto pulls a card from his hand as he shoots it down to summon a massive Dragon. "I THEN CALL THUNDER KNIGHTS IRON FIST DRAGON TO MY RIGHT AND I CAST DRAGONIC DESTROY TO DESTROY THE PESKY CHIMERA!". Chimera is destroyed and pulled through a Portal in the air. "NOW FAHNE, ATTACK THE FIGHTER!". Fahne swooped in with his Giant axe hitting Kagome for a powered up 3 Crit. "I CAST BOLD RETALIATION!", As she uses the counter. 3 cards from her deck swoop into the Gauge. "I ATTACK WITH GAUCHE NEXT!". Gauche then goes in for the swipe as she slices down 2 damage. "I cast....Another Bold Retaliation". The turn ends as more cards fly into the Gauge. END OF MOVE KAGOME'S MOVE Kagome: Hand; 2. Gauge 9; . Life; 3. Zanto: Hand; 2. Gauge; 0 . Life; 8. Kagome stood up from the assault as she to come back this turn or it was over. "I DRAW, CHARGE AND DRAW!". She got herself a Demonic Spear as she realizes what she must do. "I cast Survival Chance and I Draw 2 cards". She got the cards she needed. Fang Dragon Declaration and Drill Bunker. Its time for her grand move. "I EQUIP DEMONIC SPEAR, SWIRLING DARKNESS!". A card from both her hand and gauge dissappears as a jet black spear appears in her hand. "NOW I CALL ARMORKNIGHT CERBERUS ACE AS I COMBINE HIM WITH MY WEAPONS SOUL FOR ROARING CHARGEEEEEE!!!". She jumps into the air flying like a bird as Cerberus ace and her became one. Aces Aura behind her in her weapon. "NOW I CALL FOR THE BATTLE PHASE!". Zanto then Blasts in with his rigorous voice, "I MOVE FAHNE TO CENTER POSITION". Fahne gets ready as he stances for defense ready for a big attack. However, "FINAL PHASE!!" The sudden Declaration shocked everyone including Zanto as she begins her move. "Drilll BUNKERRRRRRRRRR!!!!" SHe gives up 2 gauge as her spear becomes even more powerful as she jumps into the air and rushes with her spear, crashing into Zanto, dropping his life to 0. GAME OVER. WINNER: KAGOME AGARA. = Zanto fell to his knees, stunned by his loss against Kagome. He looked down at the floor, in which a few cards from his deck fell onto the ground. He whispered to himself, "We're.....we were perfect". Kagome, meanwhile, was happily waving to the members of the audience, proud of her victory, smiling brightly. She seemed to not have a care in the world, and with her grand victory, who would blame her? Berith looked down to her, confused by what he had seen. The Kagome he fought was not as vicious as her, but was more taunting, like she enjoyed watching her opponents squirm over actually trying to win. This Kagome seemed to understand how to have fun while playing, and how to fight back the overwhelming odds. Berith was intrigued by this, he had a hunch about her, but needed a few more things clarrified to be sure. Without saying a word, he stood up out of his seat, and walked towards the exit. Back in the cafe, Chain and Serena were laughing about something with Fira and Sorin. Berith walked in to see Sorin laughing, which was surprising to him. "HEEEEEYY!", a voice yelled from down the hall. Berith turned to see Kagome running towards him, waving as she ran, smiling. She was obviously very happy about her victory, and didnt care who knew about it. She came to Berith and hugged him tight, causing him to blush. He broke off from it quickly, without saying a word, straighened his shirt collar and walked into the cafe, sitting down next to Serena. He looked over at her and, expecting to see her upset, she was in fact still smiling. While he felt relieved knowing she didnt take it badly, he was also a little concerned. She seemed too happy, far too happy. Berith looked towards the screen on the wall, while everyone else continued to talk, Kagome sat down near Sorin. Berith watched as GX from Worlds Unite came onto the stage to fight his opponent, and see what kind of power he possessed. Category:Blog posts